The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Parrotia persica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Chrishaven1’. ‘Chrishaven1’ represents a new cultivar of Persian ironwood, a deciduous tree grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in March of 1992 as a chance seedling that was growing in a field trial plot field that was planted from seed derived from unnamed and unpatented plants of Parrotia persica in Burlington, Wash.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished in 2004 by grafting ‘Chrishaven1’ scion wood onto Parrotia persica (unpatented plant) understock. Subsequently, asexual propagation was performed by softwood stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Burlington, Wash. in 2009. Asexual propagation by grafting and softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.